Memory Lane
by MerceeLovee
Summary: She woke up in a forest alone...Not really sure what happened the night before. So what happened to innocent Adri Kay?   Want to know what happened? She will walk to down memory lane, trying to piece together what happened to her... extended summary in


_**summary**__**: **_**She woke up in a forest alone...Not really sure what happened the night before. So what happened to innocent Adri Kay? Want to know what happened? She will walk to down memoryland, trying to piece together what happened to her and try to figure out the death of her sister. **

my eyes slowly opened, i tried remembering where i was... or even what has happened to me.. i was suffering from a major headache , almost all my body hurt. i was in the middle of a forest.. alone. then i realized i was wearing no clothes and freaked out. i couldn't remember a thing..i looked around seeing if anything could trigger my memory , i dont even know where i was... i walked around , and trying to cover myself if anyone happens to walk by. then i seen a dress...it was black, i picked it up to examine it more , it was ripped short towads the bottom, proably stopping on my high thieghs, i didnt care , it was better than nothing. i slid on the dress. then something, a flashback went on before my eyes...

_i was with my boyfriend Kyle , we were on a date... then he started playing moves on me..i told him to stop..but he wouldn't , then he started touching me , so i ran out of the car and into the forest...he pushed me against a tree and ripped my dress..._

i took a deep breath and tried thinking of where i ran into the forest.. i kept going until i seen a purse..it was my purse... i had my cell phone! i quickly bolted towards my purse and pulled out my phone. three bars... i quickly dialed my best friends, Logan , Kendall, Carlos and James. i first tried calling Kendall. Busy. then Logan. Busy. then Carlos. Busy. Lastly James. he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked. i felt relieved. i started panicing again and started getting scared, the fear tearing me part and i started crying.

"J-James..it's A-Adri...I am lost..and scared..." i said as my voice cracked from the tears.

"Ardi! we were so worried about you! So you dont know where you are at all?" he asked,

"NO! I am so scared James! all i remember is going out with Kyle and..." my thought trailed away.

the restraunt.

"Hard rock café me and K-Kyle went there..." i heard the other guys in the back round.. then Logan was on the phone.

"Adri..you there?" he asked.

"Yeah.. i am here..." why would Logan ask such a naive question? i ignored it.

" i am going to track down your phone...We will be there shortly... just relax and stay on the phone." Logan instructed

"Okay.." i closed my eyes and took a deep breath...just breathe Adri...just breathe.. i kept telling myself over and over. it was maybe an hour before i heard voices.. i am not sure if they were real or i was just gone crazy. so i ignored it. then i felt someone looking at me from behind. i slowly turned around to see Kyle. he had a really creepy smirk on his face.

"Hey , Adrianne you dont remember anything?" he asked me. i slowly shook my head, he then grabbed me. "let me refresh your memory." he said and tried touching me. i let out a small high pitched scream. then the voices shouted my name louder. then i seen Kendall and James. they came with full force at Kyle. i crawled away from the fight and pulled my knees to my chest. i felt someone place their hand on my knee causing me to jump a little. i looked up to be face-to-face with Carlos. hes eyes washed with worry and pain.

"Addie.."

he pulled me into a hug , i just sat there as i heard James and Kendall beating up Kyle , Kyle trying to talk them out of beating him up, i tried getting that away from me. then i heard Carlos singing.. he never sings.. my breathing went lighter and evened out getting to a normal pace.

"Adri..Can you walk?" i honestly didnt know.. but i didnt feel like walking..so i just shook my head no. he picked me up , pulling me close to his chest carrying me like a little baby. he kept singing until we got to the car and then he was humming. i clung onto his chest not wanting to let go, head burried deep into his shirt.

"Addie..You can let go now..." Carlos said , we were both in the backseat . i shook my head. i heard...and felt him inhale deeply , then slowly exhale. felt the seat belt go over us then i heard the click. Then Kendall and James came into the car.

"Adri..that dick will never touch you _ever_ again." James stated plainly and then the car started moving. i just sat there inhaling the smell of Carlos, him and his calonge that i did not know the name of. whatever it was smelled _good._ i fell asleep in Carlos' arms as i heard Kendall and James ranting on and on about Kyle, not one word from Carlos , every now and then Logan would say something. whenever they would say the word rape i would flinch and Carlos' grip would get tighter. when i woke up i was in the guys' apartment , 2J. i was in Carlos and James' room. i looked down and seen i was in a pair of Carlos' sweat pants and one of his t shirts... i wasnt wearing a bra or underwear..so who dressed me? that was the only thing going through my mind. i got up and went into the living room. all the guys' eyes automatically went onto me. i went over and sat on Kendall's lap. he was always like the protective big brother i never had.. well him and James. i put my head into his chest , he just held me and stroked my hair.

"So what about this whole Kyle thing?" James then asked breaking the silence with one of the worst subjects,

"Charge him!" Carlos said automatically. there was something...different , he was usually all happy..and cheery and hated anything.. unoptimistic. But now there was hatred and anger in his voice..which is what i have never heard in all the years i have known him. i took my head out of Kendall's chest and relaxed it against his shoulder, but he was still stroking my hair. this was one of the things i loved about the guys. they were so sweet and comforting.

"ADRI." Logan yelled at me. i jumped a bit.

"Dude your scaring her!" Kendall snapped at Logan.

"I AM TRYING TO HELP HER , KENDALL." Logan snapped back.

"STOP YELLING LOGAN." Kendall yelled at him. i moved onto the next person that was beside me, James and sat on his lap and put my face into his chest trying to mute out all the yelling.

"GUYS QUIT IT OUT." Carlos yelled.. that was one of the first things he said all day.. both of the boys automatically stopped their yelling and turned to Carlos.

"Can't you see that, Adri has gone through _enough_? Now she needs to see you two idiots fighting with eachother!" Carlos said , he looked totally fustrated.

"Carlos we-" Kendall started but Carlos intruppted him

"Just shut up Kendall!" he said, then Kendall looked down at his feet. Carlos took one last deep breath, eyes starting to look glassy and left the apartment. the guys just sat there. some best friends they are.. i got up and chased Carlos. he really needed someone right now. i seen Carlos going to the elevators but then he didn't go on he kicked the wall and then slid against the wall. i slowly walked up to him and sat next to him. of all the years i've known Carlos, he has _never_ cried. he was the outgoing fun one , who was kinda easy to push around but was really tough in the heart.. i think all of this build up made him snap. I wouldnt want him one of the first times of him really upset about something and being alone.

"Carlos..." i said and pulled him into a hug, he sobbed more , soaking my...or..his shirt. we were probably sitting there for maybe a hour, him crying me sitting there, i didnt know what to do..but it seemed me just sitting , him being with someone when he needed them helped him a lot.

"A-Addie... I am sorry you had to see me like this...just...it hurts..." he said and sniffled. i didnt know what he ment...then i thought about it...it was November 18th , the day Carlos' mom died.. i tried comforting him more... my mom died when i was young, so i could relate a little to what Carlos what going through..but i am not Carlos so i can never truly understand what he is feeling.

"wanna talk about it? you dont have to if you dont want.. but for me it helps...thats why i am so thankful for having you guys.." i said.

"N-No , i want to talk...J-Just it hurts so much ,Addie.. not having my mommy...having her tell me to eat all my vegtables...always say please and thank you... i am proud of you... and.. i love you.." he said and broke down again. i am not sure if it was helping him or not..but for me it was _heart breaking_ seeing little Carlitos like this... he looked like a helpless five year old lost in Wal-Mart...that is probably...somewhat...how he was feeling...lost... i hugged him some more. he calmed down, but hiccuped.

"A-Adri i am s-so happy you here for me...I-I dont like being alone...it hurts more..."he said.

"Carlos.. i am always going to be here for you. you know that...wanna go get a corndog?" i asked him, his face lit up like a firework. we both got up and went into the elevator. we walked around town aimlessly just going where ever. It was starting to get darker outside and i wanted to go back to the apartment as fast as possible.

"Carlos can...we go back?" i asked a little timidly. He looked over at me and agreed, outside of the apartment we could hear the sound of something breaking. We walked in and seen James and Kendall fighting and yelling back and forth to each other, they didn't even seem to notice our arrival.

"No James, this is your fault! Your the one that introduced them!" Kendall said pinning James to the ground. James showed a haterd stare to Kendall.

"My fault? _MY FAULT?_" He yelled and flipped over so he was ontop of Kendall. "_This._ Is _nobody's_ fault except for _Kyle's_ Okay? Nobody even knows what happened except for him and now your blaming _me?_ this is complete _BULLSHIT_ Kendall!"He yelled and stormed out of the room into his own. Kendall looking complete dazed, hurt and guilty.

_**Okay so there is the first chaapter... i had this story on here for months...and completely forgot about it... so if you like please please please review... :)**_

_**Mercee **_


End file.
